The article of manufacture and method relate broadly to a joint prosthesis and method of implanting same, and more particularly to a mammalian joint prosthesis and novel and improved method of implanting same.
The majority of mammalian joints are hinge-type synovial joints formed where a distal end of a bone articulates with a proximal end of an opposite or complementary bone. Joint dysplasia is a common debilitating condition that affects mammals and more specifically the canine elbow joint. The current surgical techniques result in an unacceptable failure rate of the implant due to the technical difficulties associated with the implantation procedure as well as excessive post-surgical physical therapy needs as a result of the invasiveness of the procedure and the abundance of soft tissue damage.
There is therefore a need for a novel and improved joint arthroplasty that involves a minimally invasive surgical technique with a novel implant. The following embodiments and aspects thereof are described and illustrated in conjunction with systems, tools and methods which are meant to be exemplary and illustrative, not limiting in scope. In various embodiments, one or more of the above described problems have been reduced or eliminated, while further embodiments are directed to other improvements.